Setsuja
This article refers to the Famous Person. For the city, click Setsuja (City). '''Setsuja '''is a Human Assassin and Historical Figure in The World Of Aesmon. Background and History Setsuja came from a long line of hunters and fighters, so she was a natural-born prodigy. She excelled at everything she did and the Elven rulers at the time found her quite useful. She became a top guard in the Elven Capital castle and was praised by all the top rank nobles. But to other Elves that worked their she was just some human. She was a victim of rape often by her fellow guards and sometimes even some of her superiors joined. Although the beatings, the rape, and the verbal abuse were bad, they weren't the reason for her rebellion. When she saw her parent's slaughtered right in front of her eyes because she failed a mission, her heart broke apart. She soon gathered up an army of not only Humans, but also the western Dwarves and Draconic people of the mountains. With her mighty army, she stormed the castle gates, and she herself assassinated the Elven King Bahamur. Nothing about her childhood is really known except that she is in love with oranges. She bore 3 Half-Elf children and one pure Human child. The Elves, Elliot, Roland and Aika, were under the care of the noble Elves, while the human child, Emile, was treated like a slave. Setsuja sent Emile with a Dwarven friend, Edmund (soon to be King Edmund I of the West Bay). Emile was raised there until he was thirteen, where he helped in his mother’s rebellion against the Elven masters. By this time, Setsuja was about 28. When she took over the throne with the help of her Adventuring Company, she took her Elven children under her care and taught them various skills like Archery, Swordplay and Magic. The now freed humans didn’t like those children much at all, and they weren’t fond of the idea of them taking the throne when Setsuja died. They begged her to marry a man and bare human children, but she nodded and said “Emile would make a good king, and I assure you he is not a hybrid.” The people didn’t listen, and there were a lot of revolts. When she died, Emile took the throne and to prove his humanity, he sentenced his 3 siblings to death. They escaped and became outlaws. It took a long time before the Humans could trust the Elves. Arsenal Setsuja was an Assassin, therefore she was equipped with the sharpest blades for piercing armor and skin. She was also friends with an Elven Maiden who knew how to enchant weapons. Her weapons were famous throughout the land. *Blood-Fueled - A longsword enchanted with a fire rune to cause massive burning damage to anybody she attacks. *Fringe - A shortsword enchanted with an ice rune to cause a silent, cold death on strike. *Throwing Knives - She often carried a small amount of throwing knives just in case. Adventuring Company Setsuja’s Adventuring Company was famed throughout the land. The Roderin Champions consisted of 6 people: Setsuja and 5 humans that were champions in the Roderin Coliseum. Those humans were: Helium, Neon, Argon, Xenon and Radon (these 5 came to be known as the Noble Gases for their swift and fast movements). Helium was a Duelist, skilled in analyzing the enemy and attacking their weak points to finish them off quickly. Neon was a Blue Mage, transforming himself into the most gruesome beasts in the land, and manifesting magic that allowed him to copy his enemy’s techniques. Argon was a Knight, going into battle with a devastating claymore and heavy armor. Xenon was a Barbarian, a heavily armored brute that kept enemies occupied with his vast amount of stamina and defense. Radon was a Hunter, gracefully skilled with a bow and can hit a target from a very far distance: with his eyes closed. Setsuja was their leader, a brilliant strategist, and an even stealthier Assassin. Queendom and Death After Setsuja assassinated Bahamur, she took the throne and proclaimed herself queen. The people changed the name of the Elven Capital to Setsuja in her honor. Her adventuring company became the Generals of the Setsujin army, and the people expanded Setsuja's rule, turning the small, 3 town-kingdom into a vast empire. While she was queen she dealt with many problems seeing as almost half the population were Elves. Even her children were targets of assassination for being Half-Elves. It was Setsuja's job to build up the empire for future leaders, and she did an excellent job. She gathered a large amount of resources, created a strong army, and made alliances with other developing nations. She even managed to make a truce with the Elves that the Humans kicked out (the Alkeidic Kingdom). She won many wars that she sought to prevent, and earned her title Hero of Humanity. When she was 48, twenty years after the rebellion, she was stricken with a disease that killed her weeks later. Her 4 children were fighting for the throne, but the people were rioting, believing that all of them were Half-Elves. Emile took the throne and sentenced his siblings to death as a way to prove he was Human. They escaped and became the most terrifying criminals in history. Historical Feats Setsuja freed the Human slaves from Elven rule, captured the capital city, and converted the Elven kingdom into her own empire. She gathered a large army and resources for later leaders, and defeated a hefty amount of criminals. She prevented wars between rivaling nations, and when peace was not an option, she defended her empire to the very end, and pulled through a hero. Category:Historical Figures Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Heroes